Inside me
by PhoenixNagini
Summary: Powojennie. Harry pokonał Volemorta, ale czy na pewno? Slash DM/HP, delikatny Snape- mentor.
1. Prolog

Wszystkie postacie należą do J.K. Rowling.

**prolog**

Silne ramie obejmuje mnie w pasie, siłą przytrzymując w miejscu. Nie mogę się uwolnić mimo że napieram z całych sił. Czuje bicie własnego serca w piersiach, przyspieszone i nieregularne, a gardło mam ściśnięte ze strachu. Oni nie mogą mówić poważnie...Nie mogą! Rozpaczliwie modlę się do wszystkich bogów , wszystkich którzy mogli mnie usłyszeć, żeby to wszystko okazało się tylko snem, koszmarem.

Po chwili poddaję się i przestaje walczyć. Opadam bezradnie w tył, nagle bardzo słaby. Opieram się o pierś trzymającego mnie Severusa i spoglądam wprost w twarz stojącego przede mną Harry'ego. Jest blady, jego zielone oczy zmęczone lecz zdeterminowane, zupełnie jak wtedy gdy stał naprzeciw Czarnego Pana, chwile przed tą ostateczną walką.

\- Harry...proszę...nie rób tego. Nie musisz tego robić...Musi być inny sposób! Nie możesz mnie zostawić , nie wiesz , że nikt nigdy nie zostawia Malfoy'ów?! Poczekaj aż mój ojciec się o tym dowie...- próbuje przemówić mu do rozsądku.

Patrzy na mnie przez chwile w milczeniu, a potem uśmiecha się czule...smutno. Jego prawa dłoń unosi się do mojej twarzy. Przez chwile czuje na policzku dotyk jego palców, delikatny jak muśnięcie skrzydła motyla.

\- Przykro mi Draco. Muszę to zrobić. Mam nadzieje że kiedyś zrozumiesz... że zrozumiesz, że tak musiało być.- odpowiada robiąc jednocześnie krok w tył. Czuje jak panika wzbiera mi w piersiach.

\- Harry, błagam!- próbuje jeszcze raz choć wiem że to nic nie da. W desperacji odwracam się w stronę, wciąż trzymającego mnie, mojego ojca chrzestnego- Severusie, jak możesz na to pozwolić?! To szaleństwo!

Twarz Severusa pozbawiona jest wyrazu, jak zwykle, lecz po jego oczach i ponieważ znam go tak dobrze, poznaje że jest niemal równie wzburzony jak ja. Nie odpowiada na moje pytanie, nawet na mnie nie patrzy. Jego wzrok utkwiony jest w Harry'm.

\- Rób to co musisz, Potter- Mówi nagle i mam ochotę krzyczeć. Znów próbuje się wyrwać, lecz Severus trzyma mnie mocno. Czy nikt prócz mnie nie widzi że to co planują zrobić jest kompletnie szalone? Przecież musi być inny sposób...

\- Harry...- próbuje powiedzieć, lecz to co opuszcza moje usta przypomina ochrypnięty szept.

Z bezsilną rozpaczą patrze jak mój chłopak podchodzi do drzwi pokoju życzeń. Jego ręka waha się chwile nad klamką, nim stanowczym ruchem pociąga ją ku sobie, wyciągając jednocześnie różdżkę i celuje ją w sam środek pomieszczenia. Gdy wypowiada zaklęcie jego głos jest silny i pewny. Niemal natychmiast rozpętuje się piekło a mnie zalewa fala przerażenia i wspomnień. wspomnień z tamtej nocy gdy to Vinc użył tego zaklęcia. Z nocy kiedy zginął a Harry zaryzykował życie wynosząc mnie z płomieni na miotle. Chce krzyczeć, lecz głos mnie zawodzi. Mogę tylko patrzeć jak Harry odwraca się z powrotem ku nam a za jego plecami ogniste bestie przecinają z wrzaskiem powietrze.

Nasze oczy spotykają się znowu.

\- Nie martw się Draco. Wszystko będzie dobrze. - mówi tak spokojnie, jakbyśmy siedzieli przy herbacie, rozmawiając o pogodzie.- Ktoś mądry kiedyś powiedział że dla dobrze zorganizowanego umysłu, śmierć jest tylko kolejną wielką przygodą. Chce żebyś tak o tym myślał. Pomyśl o tym , jak o mojej kolejnej wielkiej przygodzie. Spotkamy się jeszcze , obiecuje. Słyszysz ? Będę na ciebie czekał. - mówiąc to uśmiecha się lekko, po czym jego wzrok przenosi się na mojego ojca chrzestnego.

\- Dziękuje za wszystko, panie profesorze. Wiem że zrobił pan co w było w pańskiej mocy. Żegnajcie.- dodaje jeszcze po czym wchodzi do Pokoju Życzeń.

Jest mi słabo, gdy obserwuję jak stoi wyprostowany i dumny a w jego stronę natychmiast rzuca się najbliższa bestia, ognisty wąż. Wielki łeb opada szybko w stronę Harry'ego otwierając szeroko pysk, gotów połknąć go w całości. Gdzieś w tle słyszę przeraźliwy krzyk i wydaje mi się że to ja tak krzyczę. To muszę być ja, bo dlaczego inaczej czułbym ból w gardle... Wzrok mi się rozmazuje, gdy nie jestem w stanie dłużej wstrzymywać łez, mimo to patrze, desperacko jak Harry znika, połknięty przez śmierć. Potem nie widzę już nic.

* * *

Witajcie ! Mamy zaszczy przedstawic Wam nasze pierwsze ff. Mamy nadzieje , że Wam sie spodoba. Przymknijcie oko , na drobne błedy. Rozdziały będą pojawiać się raz w tygodniu.

Phoenix &amp; Nagini


	2. Notka od autorek

Witajcie.

Jak pewnie zauważyliście - od miesiąca nie pojawiło się nic nowego. Rozdział się pisze aczkolwiek bardzo wolno ze względu na rok szkolny, który niedawno się zaczął. Dodatkowo szukamy bety, która ujarzmi wszystkie nasze błędy.

Więc prosimy o cierpliwość. **Nie** porzuciłyśmy " Inside me", po prostu potrzebujemy więcej czasu.

Dziękujemy za favs, follows i komentarze.

Pozdrawiamy,

\- Phoenix &amp; Nagini

Nagini - Serdecznie zapraszam na moje drugie konto z ff, które piszę sama. Póki co jedynie Snarry aczkolwiek z pewnością pojawią się też inne pairingi - u/5668848/Lawliettxox


	3. Rozdział pierwszy

**A/N:** Po bardzo długiej przerwie, witam ponownie. Tym razem jedynie Nagini. Rozdział pisał się długo, przyznaję. Mam nadzieję, że następny pojawi się już niebawem.

Całe "Inside me" zostanie już niebawem przeniesiony na moje konto a to konto zostanie usunięte. Tak będzie mi łatwiej publikować rozdziały teraz, kiedy Phoenix nie chce już pisać. Oczywiście o wszystkim napiszę tu wcześniej.

**Uwaga**, tu właśnie kanon przestaje istnieć. Zmieniłam nieco wydarzenia z siódmej części.

W mojej wersji wszystkie horkruksy zostały zniszczone przez Dumbledore'a z Snape'owi udaje się przeżyć.

* * *

Budzi mnie okropny ból głowy. Gdy otwieram oczy, uświadamiam sobie, że nie wiem gdzie jestem. W pomieszczeniu jest ciemno i trochę chłodno. Rozświetla je jedynie jedna pochodnia zawieszona na ścianie nieopodal łóżka, na którym leżę. Niezgrabnie podnoszę sie do pozycji siedzącej. Rozglądam się dookoła i na pobliskim stoliku dostrzegam swoje okulary, które natychmiast zakładam. Próbuje wstać, lecz nogi odmawiają mi posłuszeństwa, jakby od dawna nie były używane. Zbieram się w sobie i po chwili udaję mi się podnieść. Potykając się, docieram do drzwi. Za nimi znajduję pusty korytarz i nagle wiem już gdzie się znajduję. To musi być Hogwart. Stoję przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, w którą stronę iść. W końcu ruszam w stronę pokoju, z którego widzę dochodzące światło. Zanim udaję mi się do niego dotrzeć, zatrzymuje mnie odgłos kroków za moimi plecami. Odwracam się gwałtownie, przypłacając to natychmiast silnymi zawrotami głowy. Zaciskam oczy, czekając, aż podłoga przestanie wirować mi pod stopami. Gdy je otwieram, widzę przed sobą dwie postaci. W półmroku rozpoznaję Rona i Hermionę.

\- Harry! Co ty tu robisz? Pani Pomfrey cię zabije! - Wita mnie okrzyk dziewczyny.

\- Cześć kumplu. Jak się czujesz? Nieźle nas nastraszyłeś - dodaje Ron.

Przyglądam się im przez chwilę. Oboje wyglądają na bladych i zmęczonych. Ich ubrania pokrywa pył, a włosy Rona są zmierzwione.

\- Co wam się stało? - Pytam.

\- Chodź Harry. Musisz się położyć. Ledwie trzymasz się na nogach. - Hermiona łapie mnie za łokieć i popycha delikatnie w stronę, z której przyszedłem. Po chwili znów jestem w tajemniczym pokoju. Moi przyjaciele sadzają mnie z powrotem na łóżku, a sami siadają na sąsiednim.

\- Opowiadajcie – nalegam. - Co się stało? Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny?

Ku mojej irytacji, wymieniają znaczące spojrzenia, nim wreszcie Ron zaczyna mówić.

\- Byłeś w śpiączce przez prawie trzy tygodnie, Harry. Nie mogli cię wybudzić, mimo że twój stan był stabilny.

\- Ale co mi się stało?

\- Nie pamiętasz? Vol... Voldemort rzucił na ciebie klątwę, zanim zginął. - Tym razem to Hermiona odpowiada. - Straciłeś przytomność tuż po tym i nie budziłeś się mimo, że pani Pomfrey wyleczyła wszystkie obrażenia jakich doznałeś podczas bitwy o Hogwart. Byli tu uzdrowiciele z Munga i próbowali dosłownie wszystkiego. Problem jest taki, że nikt nie wie czym dokładnie była ta klątwa. W końcu stwierdzili, że najlepiej będzie poczekać, aż sam się wybudzisz. Zostawili cię tu na prośbę profesor McGonnagal.

\- Dlaczego nie jestem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym?

\- Podczas bitwy większa część Hogwartu została zniszczona. Najlepiej zachowały się lochy. Pani Pomfrey postanowiła zrobić tu tymczasowe Skrzydło Szpitalne. Na wyższych piętrach trwają prace naprawcze i kręci się mnóstwo ludzi.

\- Ja i Hermiona pomagaliśmy naprawiać Hogwart, kiedy ty byłeś nieprzytomny - dodaje Ron.

To tłumaczyło stan ich ubrań.

\- Co z innymi? Kto zginął? Po naszej stronie.

\- Remus i Tonks nie żyją, ale to wiesz. Po za tym Lawender Brown, Colin Creevey... nie miał jeszcze siedemnastu lat, więc nie powinno go tam być. Musiał się gdzieś schować, gdy ewakuowano młodszych uczniów... - głos Rona załamuje się delikatnie.

Przez chwilę siedzimy w ciszy. Przypominam sobię drobnego chłopca, który chodził za mną z aparatem fotograficznym. Trudno mi uwierzyć, że ten chłopiec jest martwy.

\- Co ze śmierciożercami?- Pytam szybko, by oderwać się od przykrych myśli.

\- Niemal wszyscy zostali wyłapani. Większość z nich czeka w Azkabanie na proces.

\- Poza Malfoyem - burknął Ron.

\- Jak to? - Pytam zdziwiony. Kto jak kto, ale Lucjusz Malfoy nie powinien chodzić na wolności. Czuję jak zalewa mnie fala wściekłości na samą myśl że ten mężczyzna mógłby znów wywinąć się od więzienia, tak jak po pierwszej wojnie. Czyżby ponownie kupił swoją wolność za galeony? Zanim jednak udaję mi się coś powiedzieć, powstrzymuje mnie głos Rona.

\- Fretka zostaje w Hogwarcie. Jest pod nadzorem McGonagal, do czasu swojego procesu. Uznali, że jego wiek jest czynnikiem łagodzącym i dopóki nie zostanie skazany, został zwolniony z aresztu.

Ach, więc chodzi o młodszego Malfoya. Czuję ulgę. Potem przypominam sobie wydarzenia z Malfoy Manor i to jak Draco, odmówił zdradzenia mojej tożsamości. Później napływają inne wspomnienia. Draco opuszczający różdzkę, na wieży astronomicznej po rozmowie z Dumbledore'm. Jego blada, przerażona twarz gdy Voldemort kazał mu torturować innego śmierciożerce. Nie jestem pewien, jakie są moje uczucia względem niego, ale jedno wiem na pewno- nie zasłużył na to by skończyć w Azkabanie.

\- Więc Harry, zostajesz w szkole? - Głos Hermiony sprowadza mnie na ziemie i odrywa od rozmyśleń.

\- Dyrektor McGonagall powiedziała, że każdy ma prawo powtarzać rok. Ty chcesz zostać Aurorem więc pomyślałam, że ...

\- Oj przestań Hermiono. Harrego przyjmą nawet bez tego. W końcu zabił lorda-wszystkich-gadów – dumny uśmiech rozkwita na twarzy Rona.

Nie bardzo podoba mi się określenie 'zabił'. Myślę o tym barziej jak o unicestwieniu, pokonaniu, zwyciężeniu a nie jak o zabiciu. Zabić, zabić, zabić. Uśmiercić, zamordować, zabić. Czy teraz jestem mordercą? - zastanawiam się lecz szybko odsyłam te myśli w niebyt. Nie, nie nie. Ta śmierć była potrzebna i dobra. Przyniosła zbawienie i ulgę dla wielu bezbronnych ludzi, którzy wcześniej żyli w strachu.

Ale czy śmierć może być potrzebna? Dobra? Ale przecież Voldemort nawet nie żył. On bardziej istniał, egzystentował. To nie było życie, to był po prostu byt. Więc czy można nazwać to morderstwem? Można zabić coś, co jedynie daje znaki życia, lecz nie żyje naprawdę? - biję się z własnymi myślami.

Po chwili zdaję sobię sprawę z tego, że przyjaciele patrzą na mnie wyczekująco.

\- Ja, no cóż. Nie myślałem o tym jeszcze – mówię licząc na to, że ta odpowiedź ich zadowoli. - A wy? Zostajecie?

Hermiona nagle przybiera zakłopotaną minę a Ron smutnieje. Przez chwilę czuję się zupełnie odłączony. Jakby moi przyjaciele mieli przede mną jakieś tajemnice, o których nie chcą mi powiedzieć.

\- Nie mogę – mówi Hermiona. - Muszę pojechać odnaleźć moich rodziców i cofnąć zaklęcie pamięci.

\- Herm, przecież mówiłem ci, że my z Harrym z chęcią ci pomożemy. Prawda, Harry?

\- Rozmawialiśmy o tym, Ron. Chcę to zrobić sama – mówi i daje po sobie poznać, że ten temat jest skończony. - Po za tym, Ronaldzie. Chyba do czegoś się zobowiązałeś.

Dziewczyna spogląda na niego karcąco.

\- O czym ona mówi? - pytam w końcu nie chcąc czuć się wykluczony z rozmowy.

\- Obiecałem George'owi, że pomogę mu z sklepem. On nie da sobie sam rady po śmierci... - nie kończy zdania.

Wspomnienie o śmierci Freda uderza we mnie boleśnie trafiając prosto w serce. Przez chwilę zapada cisza zanim to Hermiona przerywa ciszę.

\- Ron, powinniśmy już iść. Musimy się wyspać, jutro wyjeżdzamy – dziewczyna wstaje ciągnąc za ręke Rona. - Przepraszamy Harry. Jutro przyjdziemy się pożegnać.

W jej oczach dostrzegam szczery żal i smutek lecz rozumiem, że potrzeba odnalezienia rodziców jest teraz dla niej najważniejsza. Przez chwile na ich twarzach dostrzegam wachanie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta.

\- Tak, jasne. Wszystko jest dobrze – kłamię.

\- Jesteś pewny Harry? Mogę wyjechać trochę później a Ron może...

\- Jestem pewny Herm - przerywam jej. Uśmiecham się do nich gdy odwracają się w stronę drzwi i wychodzą. - Poradzę sobię – mówię szeptem gdy drzwi się zamykają, z całej siły próbując uwierzyć we własne słowa.

Po ich wyjściu pozwalam myślom odpłynąć. Wracam do momentu ostatecznej bitwy. Pamiętam dokładnie ten strach rozchodzący się po moim ciele, przepływający po moich kościach. Byłbym głupcem gdybym się nie bał spotkania z nim. Był potężny, nie można temu zaprzeczyć lecz były rzeczy ważniejsze od mojego strachu. Nie chciałem by przeze mnie gineli ludzie. To nie było w porządku.

_Zaraz po wizji, z nim zmierzającym do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, nie zastanawiałem się dłużej i pobiegłem na "spotkanie z śmiercią". I faktycznie, gdy teraz o tym myślę to wydaje się to lekkomyślne i głupie. __We Wrzeszczącej Chacie od razu dostrzegłem Snape'a. Był ledwo żywy. Resztkami energii i siły utrzymywał się przy życiu. Jak by wisiał już na ostatnim, cienkim włosku, który może pęknąć w każdej chwili. __Zwykłe oddychanie sprawiało mu problem. Jego oddech nie był równy. Gdy podszedłem bliżej, dostrzegłem, że cały drży. Cały był zakrawawiony a jego szata była w opłakanym stanie, cała podarta i we krwi. Leżał z wzrokiem utkwionym w jeden punkt. Jakby już się poddał i czekał na śmierć. __Gdy do Voldemorta dotarła wieść o szpiegostwie Snape'a postanowił go wykończyć. Torturował go a następnie pozostawił aby ten umierał wolno i boleśnie. Nie mogłem zrobić nic innego jak po prostu uklęknąć przy nim. Popatrzył na mnie wzrokiem innym niż zwykle. Nie było to pogardzanie, kpina czy nienawiść. Był tylko smutek w tych czarnych oczach._

_\- Potter – wyżucił z siebie. Obserwowałem jak próbuje walczyć o każdy oddech._

_\- Jestem tu profesorze. Co mogę zrobić? - zapytałem. _

_\- Nic. Po prostu tu zostań – powiedział tylko. Nie chciał umierać w samotności. Postanowiłem spełnić jego ostatnią prośbę. Jego oddech stawał się coraz cięższy a puls słabszy gdy, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, z głośnym, przeszywającym powietrze jękiem podniósł się lekko i ostatkami sił przetransmutował kamień w fiolkę a nim zdążyłem zorientować się co robi, w małej szklanej buteleczce znajdowało się prawie przezroczyste wpomnienie. _

_\- Weź je – powiedział tylko._

_\- Profesorze, co... - nie zdążyłem dokończyć bo po chwili jego głowa z hukiem uderzyła w podłogę. Już nawet nie sprawdzałem pulsu, byłem pewny, że wcale go nie było. Mężczyzna był martwy, jego oczy zamknęły się a usta były lekko rozchylone._

_Z wielu miejsc na jego ciele wciąż lała się krew a jego lewa noga była rozchylona pod dziwnym kątem. Nie myśląc o tym więcej, po prostu wziąłem go na ręce zauważając, jak lekki był. Prędko zaniosłem go do gabinetu dyrektorskiego a następnie obejrzałem jego wspomnienie. Ostatnią rzecz, jaką po sobie pozostawił. _

_We wspomnieniu zobaczyłem jego. Był dzieckiem. Leżał na trawię rozmawiając z jakąś śliczną rudowłosą dziewczynką – moją matką. Dziewczynka śmiała się a jej oczy błyszczały radośnie. W następnym wspomnieniu jakie zostało mi pokazane, już starszy Snape w Wielkiej Sali patrzył jak Lily zostaje przydzielona do Gryffindoru a on sam ląduje w Slytherinie. _

_W następnym nazwał ją 'szlamą' i prędko wspomnienie się zmieniło. Od razu rozpoznałem, że znajduję się w gabinecie dyrektora. Dostrzegłem Dumbledore'a a Snape stojący nieopodal wyglądał na załamanego. Prosił starca o opiekę nad moją matką. _

_Z kolejnym wspomnieniem, dane mi było ujrzeć piękną łanie. A raczej patronusa, który przybrał taką postać. Łania, taka sama jak ta mojej matki. _

_\- Przez te wszystkie lata?_

_\- Zawsze._

_I wspomnienie się skończyło a ja upadłem na kolana. Przez chwilę nie mogłem dojść do siebie po tym, co zobaczyłem w myśloodsiewni. _

_Wyszłem z gabinetu, gdy wizja Voldemorta zaatakowała mój umysł. Wycofał sługi z zamku dając czas rodzinom na pochowanie zmarłych. _

_Sprowokował mnie, wiedziałem to. Powiedział to wszystko jedynie po to by sprawić, że wyżuty sumienia uderzą we mnie i na pewno stawię się w zakazanym lesie. To było niepotrzebne. Poszedłbym tam i bez tego. _

_Szedłem powoli przez Zakazany Las. W pewnej chwili potknąłem się u upadłem na trawę. Siedziałem tak kilka sekund._

_\- Harry Potter – usłyszałem nagle lecz nie musiałem unosić głowy by rozpoznać do kogo należy ten gadzi głos. - Klęczy przede mną. Taki piękny widok. - Potwór zaśmiał się a ja poczułem ciarki na plecach. Wstałem ignorując ból w kostce. _

_\- Nigdy ci się nie pokłonie, Tom - powiedziałem mając nadzieje ze mój głos brzmi pewnie._

_\- Nie używaj tego imienia głupcze! - Krzyknął głosem pełnym jadu. - Crucio._

_Straszny ból przerzył moje ciało. Miałem wrazenie jakby kazda moja kość pękała, jakby ból rozrywał moje ścięgna, jakby ktoś wyrywał mi konczyny. A potem ból ustał._

_\- Chyba nie a myślisz, że zabiję cie tu? Nie bądź nie mądry, Harry.- Moje imie w jego ustach zabrzmiało jak największa obelga. - Zadbajmy o jakieś przedstawienie dla twoich fanów._

_Rzucił jakieś zaklęcie i po chwili straciłem panowanie nad swoim ciałem. Upadłem na ziemie. Voldemort ruszył do Hogwartu a ja lewitowałem za nim, niezdolny do ruchów._

_Po chwili dotarlismy na miejsce. Zdjął zaklęcie a ja upadłem na podłoge. Syknąłem z bó wyszli z Hogwartu by ujrzeć jak Voldemort mknie po błoniach Hogwartu lewitując za sobą czyjeś ciało. _

_Opuścił moje ciało na ziemie. _

_\- Wstań głupcze,walcz! - wykrzyknął. Pławił się w swym zwycięstwie._

_O chwiejnych, drżących nogach wstałem lecz po chwili upadłem znowu potraktowany cruciatusem. _

_\- Poddajcie się, dołączcie w moje szeregi - mówił do uczniów i nauczycieli.- Dumbledore nie żyje a wasz bohater też wkrótce podzieli jego los._

_Nikt się nie odezwał. Słychać było dżwięki aportacji. Śmierciożercy dotarli na miejsce._

_\- Moi poddani, moi wierni śmierciożercy. Nadszedł dzień na który tak długo czekaliśmy, dzień naszej chwały, naszego zwycięstwa! - usłyszałem wiwaty i głośny, szaleńczy śmiech Bellatrix._

_Voldemort odwrócił się w moją strone _

_\- Patrzcie jak umiera wasza nadzieja na wolność – wysyczał. _

_Celuje różdżką w moją stronę a ja uświadamiam sobie, ze nadszedł mój koniec. Nagle kolejne dzwięki aportacji i dostrzegam aurorów. Wykorzystuję chwilowa dezorientacje Voldemorta i wstaje resztkami sił. Celuje różdżką w jego stronę i rzucam zakręcie w tym samym czasie co on. Powtarza się sytuacja sprzed kilku lat. Nasze zaklęcia spotykają się walcząc o dominacje. Jego zielony, morderczy płomień przeciwko mojemu czerwonemu. Walczę z wszystkich sił._

_Nagle przed moimi oczami widzę moich rodziców i Syriusza. Wiem, ze tak naprawdę ich tam nie ma, ale myśli o nich dodają mi siły. Mój płomień przejmuje dominacje i po chwili uświadamiam sobie że wygrałem. Voldemort upada na ziemie z różdżką w ręce wciąż celując w moją stronę. Wypowiada jakieś słowa ale nie nie jestem w stanie ich dosłyszeć. Po chwili widzę jak rozpada się na kawałki, i to ostatnie ujrzałem nim ciemność zawładneła moim umysłem._

Kończę rozmyślenia i stwierdzam, że potrzebuję świerzego powietrza. Dostrzegam ubrania leżące na łóżku obok, które od razu ubieram. Wychodzę i kieruję się w stronę schowka na szkolne miotły. Zabieram jedną, tą, która pierwsza rzuca mi się w oczy i niezauważony wychodze z zamku.

* * *

Co o tym sądzicie? Koniecznie napiszcie w komentarzach bym wiedziała, czy publikować rozdziały dalej.

Pozdrawiam :))

Nagini (Lawliettxox).


	4. Notka od autorki

Jak już wspominałam wcześniej, "Inside me" zostaje przeniesione na inne konto, na którym już sama będę dodawać kolejne rozdziały. **Link można znaleźć w opisie na profilu. **

Pozdrawiam :)

\- Nagini (Lawliettxox)


End file.
